Hokum Hare
Hokum Hare (deutsche Benennung: Hokum der Hase) ist ein anthropomorpher weißer Hase aus der Märchendimension und ein Freund der Turtles in der 1987iger Cartoonserie. Cartoonserie (1987) Hokum Hare ist als der Hase aus der Äsop-Fabel Die Schildkröte und der Hase bekannt. Dass er ein Rennen gegen eine Schildkröte verloren hatte, war für ihn eine Schmach, durch welche er eine gewisse Abneigung gegenüber Schildkröten entwickelte. Eines Tages erreichten die Turtles Leonardo und Raphael die Märchendimension, um einen Cyraniumkristall zu finden. Hokum hielt die beiden zunächst für Schildkröten, die auf ein Rennen mit ihm aus waren, und begann ihnen heimlich zu folgen, um sie im Auge zu behalten, damit sie nicht bei einem eventuellen Rennen mogeln konnten. Als der Riese aus dem Märchen Hans und die Bohnenranke das Turtle Com von Leonardo und Raphael wegnahm, kletterten sie die Bohnenranke hinauf, um zum Schloss des Riesen zu gelangen. Der von den Turtles gesuchte Cyraniumkristall, der zu den Besitztümern des Riesen gehörte, gelangte in Hokums Pfoten, und alle drei mussten vor dem wütenden Riesen flüchten. Auf der Flucht die Bohnenranke hinunter wurde die Pflanze jedoch vom Jungen Jack gefällt, und so gelangte Hokum Hare zusammen mit den beiden Turtles unbeabsichtigt in deren Dimension. Nachdem die Turtles den Plan Shredders und Krangs vereiteln konnten, alle Bewohner New Yorks mit dem Unterwürfigkeitsstrahler in (allzu sprichwörtliche) Angsthasen zu verwandeln und ihre Freunde von deren Auswirkung zu heilen, legte Hokum Hare einen erfolgreichen Auftritt als Osterhase bei der jährlichen Channel 6-Ostereiersuche und erfreute somit alle anwesenden Kinder."The Turtles and the Hare" In der realen Welt gestrandet, blieb Hokum fürs Erste bei den Turtles im Kanalversteck wohnen. Als er eines Tages jedoch April O'Neil bei einem Interview mit einem Mann im Hasenkostüm im Fernsehen sah, verließ Hokum in der Annahme, es handle sich dabei um einen Artgenossen, das Versteck, ehe die Turtles das Missverständnis aufklären konnten. Hokum wurde bei seiner vergeblichen Suche unabsichtlich blinder Passagier von Shredders Bahn, mit dem dieser mittels einer vorübergehenden zeitlichen Wellenverdrehung ins Jahr 3000 reisen wollte. Stattdessen kamen Hokum Hare, Shredder, Bebop und Rocksteady aufgrund einer Fehlberechnung im Jahr 2036 an, und der Shredder fasste die Absicht, diese Ära unter seine Herrschaft zu bringen. Hokum gelang es, unentdeckt zu bleiben und den Turtles nach seiner Rückkehr von Shredders Plänen zu berichten. Zusammen legten sie den Schurken das Handwerk, und Hokum kehrte mit Donatellos transdimensionalem Portal in die Märchendimension zurück, mit einigen Pizzen als Abschiedsgeschenk für seine Freunde Hänsel und Gretel. Auftritte * "Wie im Märchen" ("The Turtles and the Hare) * "Kampf um die Zukunft" ("Once Upon a Time Machine") IDW Comics In der IDW-Spinoff-Comicserie zur 2018 Cartoonserie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles erscheint in einer Ausgabe ein Charakter namens Harvey Hokum, der spärlich verkleidete Kuscheltiere als exotische Fabeltiere zu verkaufen versucht und von Baron Draxum in einen Kaninchenmutanten verwandelt wird.[[Rise of the TMNT 01|''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1]]'' Ob diese Figur eine Referenz auf Hokum Hare aus der 87iger Serie darstellen soll, ist bislang nicht bekannt. :Für weitere Details zum Charakter, siehe 'Harvey Hokum.'' Trivia *Das englische Wort "hokum", was Hokum Hares Vornamen bildet, steht im Deutschen für die Begriffe "Unsinn", "Mumpitz" und ähnliches. Siehe auch *Märchendimension '''IDW Comics *Harvey Hokum Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Tiermenschen Kategorie:Außerdimensionale Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere